Bloodlust II
by Voltaire63
Summary: A figure from Murdoch's past turns up to stalk the detective.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlust II  
Chapter 1

Married life had evolved into a kind of rhythm for William and Julia. They had breakfast together every morning and dinner precisely at seven each evening, unless one or the other had to work. And more often than not bedtime was preceded by an intimacy that showed that the honeymoon was far from over. From an outside observer's viewpoint their marriage might appear boring. But from the lovers' perspective it was anything but. After years of dancing around each other, and all the tragic obstacles, the two now found a comfortable happiness in the routine and constancy. William had never had much of a home life, so now he was ecstatic to have a family, albeit a small one, in the person of the woman he had loved so long and so passionately. And Julia had found a soulmate, a man, a lover, who was willing to let her be whatever she chose, enthusiastically supporting her.

But poor William still remained a bit naive about the ways of society and how to relate to people on a daily basis. Oh, he was fine with his friends and co-workers, those folk he saw regularly. But introduce someone new, be it suspect, victim, or just a passing stranger, and William resorted to his usual awkward, stilted mannerisms. Women seemed to constantly flirt with him, but it most always eluded his notice. Not so with Julia. Sometimes it amused her to see him embarrassed or oblivious to attention. Then again, depending on who was doing the flirting, it would make her jealousy peak with a force. Of course William recognized how beautiful his wife was, but he was totally unaware that he, himself, was a very handsome man, no matter how often Julia told him this.

And so it was that a situation as foreign to him as Siam, developed. A young woman he had known several years earlier had returned to Toronto and fixated on the dapper detective. Arlene Dennet's very rich family, having bought the most expensive and best lawyers, and placing large sums of moneys in the proper hands, managed to wangle the briefest sentence for their murderous daughter, who now found herself a free woman...no longer a teenage student. Yes. Jealous over a so called "vampire's" attention she killed her classmate at their boarding school and received a sentence that amounted to a slap on the wrist...five years. Nor was this the first time Arlene had set her cap for the detective. During the murder investigation she had even dared go to his rooms, swooning about, until the detective's then mere colleague, Dr. Ogden, had arrived in the nick of time, escorting the young woman back to her school. Arlene had not only been obsessed and obsessive, but she had continued to morph into one epic, and somewhat deranged, stalker.

* * *

The Murdochs still went out to the theater and opera, much more to please Julia than William. Julia did love the performing arts, but she also adored seeing William dressed in white tie and tails, crowned with a top hat. And a new dress now and then was a bonus. This night was to be a rare evening with the Brackenreids to the Shaftsbury theater for a performance of Shaw's '_Caesar and Cleopatra_'. A late supper after the play at the Brasserie Provence would cap off the evening. Margaret had been pushing for this double date since the wedding, wanting to see how this married couple was faring. Thomas was quite a drama lover, so he enjoyed the outing. Actually Thomas and Julia seemed to be having a better time than either William or Margaret, who both sat fidgeting throughout most of the play.

The maître d' showed the couples to their table. Conversation began as Julia and Thomas rehashed the night's offering. William, content to sit and only half listen was soon shaken from his reverie as Margaret jumped in, loudly changing the subject.

"Really Thomas. We just saw the play. Must you repeat the whole thing again over dinner?"

This made William smile as Brackenreid harrumphed and then shut up.

"Well..." started Julia. "Margaret, have you given any thought to joining us in our campaign for provincial office?"

Now Thomas perked up. Afraid to get into an argument in front of his detective and his wife about his thoughts of women in politics he abruptly quizzed Murdoch about his current case and the latest 'invention' he was tinkering with.

Julia laughed, Margaret grinned, and they too joined into this new conversation.  
As she sipped her wine, Julia absently looked around the restaurant, checking out the crowd for anyone she might recognize.

With a bit of incredulity in her voice, she elbowed William, asking him, "William. Isn't that the girl who killed her classmate in the vampire case a few years ago?"

"Where?"

"Over Thomas's right shoulder. There."

As William directed his gaze as Julia had described, his eyes fell on the young woman just as she looked at him. She smiled, winked, and wiggled her fingers in a little wave. William swallowed hard, quickly looking away.

"Shouldn't she be in prison?" asked Margaret.

"Money talks, Margaret. Her parents had enough of it to keep her out of jail, at least for long." Thomas answered her.

* * *

"George, can you check out something for me?"

"Certainly, sir. What do you need?"

"See if you can find out when Arlene Dennet was released from prison."

"Arlene Dennet?"

"Uh...yes. She was the school girl who killed her classmate in the vampire affair a few years back?"

"Oh. That Arlene Dennet."

William looked at George with raised eyebrow as George chuckled.

"Would she be released from prison already?"

"Apparently so. I think we saw her last night."

* * *

Later George stuck his head in Murdoch's office.  
"What have you, George?"

"Sir. Arlene Dennet was released from prison a month and a half ago. She's living in Toronto in a small house on Ontario Street, not far from your former boarding house. She apparently lives alone, supported by her family's wealth. Her parents are traveling in Asia."

"Alright, George. Thank you."

"Is there anything wrong, sir?"

"No. No. Not that I'm aware of. I was just curious."

* * *

Arlene Dennet rented the house on Ontario street because she thought Detective Murdoch still lived there. Not only had he moved but he was now married to that obnoxious doctor who took her away from his room so long ago. Things were more complicated than she had hoped. She had to get rid of his wife and get him alone. This was going to take some planning. But all she had was time. She could do it. He was such a handsome man. And Arlene knew he liked her. She could tell. Hadn't he hugged her that night in his room. Of course Arlene misremembered, as it was she who had hugged him.

Arlene had made a friend or two in jail. She had always been a leader and others looked up to her. Another woman had been released from jail just three weeks earlier and had come to Arlene for help. Now she had someone who would blindly follow her. This woman, Abby Smith, had idolized Arlene in prison.

* * *

William left his office at 6:30, which usually gave him ample time to get home for dinner. Upon reaching his bicycle he encountered Arlene, who had been lurking around the Station House 4 door just for this occasion.

"Hello, Detective. How unexpected to run into you. You do remember me, don't you?"

"Miss Dennet. Yes. I remember you. But there is nothing unexpected about our meeting. You've been waiting for me, haven't you?"

"Oh, Detective," she laughed. "Am I that transparent?"

"What do want, Miss Dennet?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I harbor no ill feelings for you, since you arrested me."

"That's nice to hear. But I must be off now. Good day."

"Good night, Detective. I'm sure we'll meet again."

William frowned as he mounted his bicycle and pedaled away.

* * *

Dinner had already been served to their suite when William arrived home.

Julia met him at the door. "You're a bit late. New case?"

"No. It was the strangest thing. Arlene Dennet was waiting for me when I left the station. Oh, she pretended it was an accidental meeting at first but later admitted that was not the case."

"What did she want?"

"That's just it. I have no idea."

"Well, don't worry about it. She always did seem odd. Let's eat. I have plans for after," she grinned.

William raised his brows and smiled back. "Then I shall eat quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodlust II  
Chapter 2

Arlene had her friend Abby watching the Murdochs. She wanted to be familiar with their routine. Somehow she needed to get rid of the doctor and lure the Detective to her little place outside of town. She was sure if she had him alone she could win him over. After all he had seemed to like her back in the day. You see, Arlene had made up her own memories of her past encounter with William Murdoch. And she convinced herself to believe that he had been interested in her.

"They seem to be set in a routine, Arlene," Abby reported to her mentor. "They both work. The doctor sometimes meets with another group of women, something to do with politics. The detective is either at his station house or out on a case."

"Yes, he does like to get personally involved in his cases," Arlene mused, more to herself than to Abby.

"Yes, well...they generally meet for dinner at their hotel, about seven."

"But surely they go out together...sometimes?"

"Yes, I would guess that they do, but not since I've been watching."

"Even on Sunday?"

"The detective goes to church by himself. Sometimes the doctor meets with friends. I have seen them out once together on a Sunday afternoon."

"Keep doing what you're doing and let me know immediately any variation from routine."

* * *

Just outside of town, Arlene had purchased a small, isolated cottage under a false name. While Abby spied on the Murdochs, she spent her days preparing her love nest for her and the Detective. A small cellar accessed only from a trap door in the kitchen floor is where she devoted her decorating skills. She brought each portion of furniture down piece by piece. There was a bed, with a nicely appointed quilt, a small table with two chairs, a screened off lavatory and facilities, and ropes, shackles, and gags. Of course in time the restraints would not be necessary as William came to realize that Arlene was his true love. Of this she was sure she could convince him.

* * *

William thought he was seeing the same woman watching him everywhere he went. But it was not Arlene Dennet so he put it out of his mind. He and Julia went about their routine life as usual, though with her suffragette activities and asylum work and his caseload, routine might not quite be the way to describe it. Julia also noticed a young woman who seemed to appear often where she was, but neither she, nor William mentioned this to the other.

It had been a long time that they both had a day off together that was not a Sunday. They had planned a day trip to the beach for swimming and a picnic. They had not kept their plans a secret, letting their friends know know where they would be in case of an emergency. Both had emphasized that it had better be a dire emergency before anyone interrupted this long awaited day.

"I'm sorry, Julia. I have to stop by the office first, just for a few minutes."

"Oh, William! Is this a 'dire emergency'?" she pouted.

"I promise I won't be long. Meet me at the ferry to Hanlon's Point."

"Alright. But you had better be there."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

* * *

Arlene and Abby were both watching the Murdochs' hotel, noting that William left alone.

"Follow him, Abby. I have an idea."

Stepping into the Windsor Hotel, Arlene made her way to the public telephone.  
"Station House 4, please."

"Station House 4, Sergeant Mead speaking."

"Yes, this is Dr. Ogden. I would like to speak to Detective Murdoch."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, he's not here."

"Then give him a message please. Tell him our plans have changed and to meet me Cooks Inn just outside of town. I'll explain things to him then. I'm leaving now so he shouldn't try to call."

"Yes, ma'am."

Arlene was impatient and no longer considered that getting rid of Dr. Ogden had to come before she took William to her lair. Actually harming the the doctor might make William resistant and vengeful. But Arlene was sure she could make him forget her. If she only had his full attention he would surely see her in a new light. He would see her love for him and reciprocate.

Shortly after the phone call William walked into the station.

"Sir, there's a message for you."

Sergeant Mead had written down the conversation. He handed it over the desk to Murdoch.  
A puzzled expression formed on William's face as he read the note.  
"When did she call?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Alright then."  
He proceeded to his office to sign the reports that needed to be filed and left.

"I guess she's taken a cab or carriage so I'll just ride my bike to meet her," he thought to himself. "I wonder what she has in mind? And at the last minute too?"

* * *

Arlene and Abby made there way toward Cooks Inn as Julia was going to the ferry.  
Julia waited on the wharf as she was a little early. But William didn't come. She waited for two hours, getting angrier and angrier. Finally she found a shop nearby that would let her use their phone.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Ogden, I think he left hours ago."

But this was not Sergeant Mead she was talking to. He had left, his shift having ended. Constable Worsley had no idea there had been a message. He just knew he saw the detective leave.

"Alright, constable." After hanging up, she wasn't sure what to do. Should she wait longer...go home...go to the station?

* * *

William kept thinking of the odd message Julia had left as he pedaled toward Cooks Inn. So rapt in thought, he didn't hear the carriage behind him until it was too late to move out of the way. The carriage knocked into him, spilling him heavily onto the road. He was stunned as he tried sitting up. But before he could even get his bearings a blow knocked him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodlust II

Chapter 3

It smelled musty, like a basement. And it was dark and cold. Everything ached, but his head hurt especially bad. When he tried to move he realized his wrists were shackled high to the wall behind and his feet tied together. He could hear voices and footsteps above him. He tried to call out but a gag kept his voice to a mere muffle. William lay on a bed trying to piece together what had happened to him. He was on his way to Julia when he was knocked off his bicycle. And that's all he could recall. Jerking at his shackles did nothing more that hurt his wrists.  
A crack of light slowly appeared above, as a ladder was lowered. A woman descended, carrying a lamp. As her face came into view, William knew. It was Arlene Dennet. And...apparently she was crazy.

"Hello, William. I'm so glad you are awake."

* * *

Julia could wait no more. She took a cab to Station House 4. Immediately she accosted George.

"William left here hours ago to meet me and he has not shown up. Where is he?"

"Calm down, Doctor. I'm sure there is a good reason. Where was he to meet you?"

"The ferry, to Toronto Island."

"Then let's trace his route. Maybe something along the way delayed him."

Taking George's arm, Julia set out to follow the route William would have taken to the ferry. They questioned people along the way, but no one remembered seeing him. Finally they returned to the station.

"What are we going to do, George?"

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Doctor."

"But he would not have done this, just disappeared without telling me. Something has happened to him, I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll get some men and we'll do a more intensive search. Go home and wait. He'll probably call."

"For now. But I'm not going to wait at home long."

Julia returned to the hotel, but she could neither eat nor sleep. Something awful had happened to William. He would never have gone off without telling her...never.

* * *

"I'll remove your gag if you promise not to yell. There's no one near to hear you anyway."

William nodded.

"Now. Isn't that better?"

"What are you doing, Miss Dennet? People will be looking for me. My wife will be looking."

"Your wife will forget you in time. Your police friends will soon give up the search. And then we can be happy here, together."

William stared at her as realized how truly mad this young woman was.  
"I can't stay here with you. You're going to have to let me go."

"Oh no. We will be fine here...together."

Trying to reason with Arlene was going to be futile.  
"I heard voices. Who else is here?"

"Don't worry about that. Would you like to eat? It is dinner time."

"No...no...I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself."

"Are you going to remove these shackles?"

"Now, why would I do that? You'd just leave. In time you will feel comfortable here...with me. Then we'll see. I'll leave the lamp. Think about what you want to do, and I'll be back in the morning."

Arlene then came over to the bed and kissed him, as he jerked his face away.  
"Now, now. Is that any way to treat your new lover?"

The next thing William saw was Arlene pulling the ladder up and closing the trap door.  
The longer he sat there chained, the more pain he was in. He had a bad left shoulder, having dislocated it before, and lately taken a bullet in it. Soon the agony was all he could think about. Shifting his weight to take some of the strain off helped only minimally. Oh, it was to be a long night. As he squeezed his eyes shut he tried to think of something else, anything else. He ran math equations, conjugated Latin verbs, thought sadly about Julia, until he was so weary he fell into a fitful sleep of disturbing dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodlust II

Chapter 4

First thing the next morning Julia was at the station. Brackenreid ushered her into his office.

"I want to assure you, Dr. Ogden, that we are putting the whole station into finding Murdoch. And...all the other stations have been alerted too. We will find him."

Julia sat quietly while he spoke, but then she stood up, addressing the inspector.  
"Find him, Inspector. Sooner rather than later. Or I will."

"It's our top priority, Doctor." Then in a softer voice,"I want to find him too."

* * *

By the time Arlene returned, Murdoch was so stiff and achy he could hardly move at all. As she descended the ladder another person handed down a tray of food to her, then withdrew the ladder.

"Good morning, William. Did you sleep well?"

"No, I did not. Take off these shackles," he huffed.

"Please?"

"Please take off these shackles."

"Will you be good? There is someone else here, you know. You cannot escape."

"Yes, yes. Just unlock them."

Taking a key from around her neck, Arlene slowly unlocked each handcuff. William cried out as his arms dropped leadenly to his sides, his wrists bloody rings.  
Arlene frowned. She hadn't intended to cause him so much pain. However, she did have a gun tucked in the waistband of her skirt...just in case.  
When his legs were untied he sat up slowly, swinging them over the side of the bed. He sat there motionless, afraid to move right away. He knew he would not be able to overtake Arlene, at least until his poor stiff body had some time to loosen up. His shoulder throbbed, as did his head. Arlene set the tray of food down, approaching him cautiously.

"Let me clean your wrists up."

"No. That's alright. Get some water and a cloth. I'll do it myself." He couldn't help but sound aggravated and angry.

"Now, William. Don't be cross. I'm sorry you're hurt. I want to help you."

"You want to help? Then let me go, before you get yourself in more trouble than you can imagine. Kidnapping will send you back to prison. And this time your money might not help."

"My! We are out of sorts today."

As William scowled, she poured a basin of water from the pitcher on the table. William slowly approached and then plunged his hands in the soothing liquid. The water turned pink before he lifted out his hands to dry them on the towel nearby.

"Let me bandage you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Then I will leave your food. I'll be back later. Perhaps you'll be in a more receptive mood."  
Arlene yelled out for the ladder, and the trap door opened as the ladder was lowered.

* * *

Instead of leaving the station immediately, Julia pulled George aside.  
"George, you and I are going to find William."

"We are, Doctor?"

"Yes, George. First let's go over again William's actions when he stopped here."

"But we've done that. He stopped by for a few minutes and then he left."

"But who was here? Let's find each and every man that spoke to him or even just saw him."

"Alright, Doctor. Come to the detective's office and we can use his blackboard to keep track."

A light went on when they at last tracked down Sergeant Mead and discovered the mysterious message that Julia was supposed to have left.

"George. That wasn't me. I didn't leave him a message."

"So we traced the wrong route. Let's go, Doctor. We're onto something now."

"Oh, George. I hope so."

* * *

The road toward Cooks Inn was in the opposite direction of the ferry. George and Julia repeated their process from earlier, asking people along the way if they had seen the detective riding his bicycle. And indeed they encountered a few who had. Just outside of town a mile from the inn they made an ominous discovery, William's bicycle, tossed to the side of the road in the brush.

"Doctor, the bike is damaged, as if it's been hit."

"George, maybe he's hurt. Look around. He could still be here, unconscious or incapacitated."

After searching for over an hour, they found only one sign of William, his hat.

"Let's think for a moment. He was lured out here by someone. Who could that have been?" Julia queried.

* * *

Murdoch wondered if there was more than one other person here. He didn't think so. Also, he suspected that the other person was also a woman. The next time Arlene came down he was prepared to subdue her. He would hold her hostage until the accomplice lowered the ladder to him. Or so he thought.

* * *

"Arlene, why are you wasting your time with this man? He's not going to leave his wife."

"Of course he will. He just needs time."

"Someone will come looking for him, you know."

"They won't find him."

"They might."

"Really, Abby! If you are not going to help me, then go."

"No...no...I'll help you. I'd do anything for you."

"Good. Let's continue."


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodlust II

Chapter 5

Julia and George proceeded on to Cooks Inn, questioning the proprietor, who had no information. They sat at a table and ordered tea, discussing what information they had.

"It must have been a woman who left the telephone message for the detective," stated George.

"Yes, pretending to be me. But why? And who?"

"The Detective asked me to look into the current whereabouts of an Arlene Dennet, who was recently released from prison."

"Yes, George. We saw her the other night when we were out to dinner with the Brackenreids."

"Could she have something to do with this?"

"William did say she waited for him the other night when he left the station."

They nodded to each other knowingly as they re-interviewed the proprietor, giving him Arlene's description. He told them that such a woman had recently bought a small farm house nearby. She sometimes came to the inn for tea or lunch with another young woman. Did the proprietor know where this house was? He did.

* * *

As William began to loosen up, and now being free to move about his environs, he began to explore his avenues of escape. It was late. He hoped Arlene was asleep somewhere above. Dragging the table to position it under the trapdoor, he climbed up. He could just reach the door with the flat of his hands. As he pushed he felt the door jiggle, but the latch seemed secure. What he needed was something thin he could slip between the door and ceiling. He looked around but the room he occupied was stark. There wasn't even a knife or fork with his food, just a large spoon, the handle of which was too thick to fit his needs. He rattled the door again, hoping to loosen the latch, making more noise than he intended. Then he heard footsteps. Hurriedly he jumped down and dragged the table back in place just as the trapdoor opened and the ladder came down. Now was his chance to pounce, but Arlene had a gun in one hand and a club in the other.

"We've been naughty, haven't we, William? I heard you and I can see where you've dragged the table."

William looked at the scrape marks on the floor. As his eyes were so occupied, Arlene suddenly struck, hitting him hard in the left knee. Grunting, he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"I guess that will keep you from climbing around now, won't it?"

All William could do was look up at her as the pain radiated through his leg.

"Don't try that again! As much as I love you, I won't hesitate to end you. Do you understand?" When he didn't answer she repeated, "Do...you...understand?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Now get up!"

He achingly pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Things had not gone at all as he planned. For the first time he felt hopelessly trapped.

"Put the shackle on your wrist!"  
He hesitated.  
"Do it or I'll use the gun this time. You have disappointed me, William. I don't like that."

When he had the one shackle on, she approached to fasten the other. Then she stroked his cheek as he cringed.

"You must try harder, William. I know we can be friends."

With that Arlene turned and climbed back up the ladder.  
What a mess, he thought. Still, perhaps he could overcome her yet. He had to try. Lying back, he closed his eyes, studying on his options, which were fewer now. He realized how truly insane she was.

* * *

George and Julia found the house that the proprietor of the inn had described. But just as they pulled up Abby was coming out. Seeing them, she ran back inside.

"Hurry, George. I know he's in there."

The two ran toward the door even as Abby ran to get Arlene, who was not inclined to return to prison. Handing her gun to Abby, she told her to fire out the window while she took care of their escape plan. Her plan...to set the place on fire as they exited from the rear. As she had prepared, flames quickly overtook the dwelling. But Abby was not able to get through them to accompany Arlene out the back. Arlene found her desire for self preservation far outweighed her love for the detective. George continued to try to force the door. Abby screamed as the fire encircled her.

* * *

William awoke to shots being fired, loud voices, and smoke. Smoke was circling all around the trap door and the ceiling cracks, filling his room. Pulling on his restraints just aggravated the raw wounds he already had.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Open up! Open up now!" As the smoke increased in his enclosed space his eyes watered and he coughed harshly.

* * *

Abby reached the front door, unlocking it. As she jerked it open, George fell into her. Julia, standing behind him, grabbed the frightened girl, shaking her.

"Where is he? What have you done with him? Answer me."

Abby squirmed but Julia gripped her hard.

"Doctor, we can't stay here. The fire..."

"No, George. She is going to tell us where William is or I'll see she never leaves this inferno."

"He's in the cellar! The trapdoor! Let me go! Let me go!" Abby screamed in fear.

George had disappeared, but quickly returned with blankets from their carriage which he had soaked in the horse trough.  
Julia let Abby go as George threw one blanket over her and one over himself.  
Julia ran to door in the floor as George unlatched it.

"William! Are you down there?"

But there was no answer. George lowered the ladder which lay beside the hole and hurried down into the smoke filled cellar. William was lying on the bed, eyes closed, barely breathing.

"Sir! Sir!" George shook him.

Slowly, coughing, he opened his eyes. "George!"

"Do you know where the key is, sir?"

"She...has...it. Around...her...neck."

"George! Is he there?"

"Yes, but he's chained to the wall."

"I'm coming down."

"No. Don't doctor. I've got this."

George retrieved his lock picks from his pocket and set to work. He had the cuffs unfastened in a jiffy.

"Come on, sir," he said as he pulled William up.

But William, who could barely stand was unable to coordinate his movements, as he doubled over, coughing.  
"George? Are you coming? Hurry! The fire will block the door."

"Yes, but he appears injured. Let me lift him up to you."

Groggily, William reached to the sill as Julia pulled him up and George pushed from below. Once out Julia helped him to his feet as he limped to escape, leaning heavily on his wife. George quickly followed them out of the conflagration.

Julia helped lower William to the grass far away from the burning house. He coughed hard for minutes until at last he could catch his breath.

"You found me, Julia."

"You knew I would. I would never abandon you."

"I know. Thank you. Thank you both. Arlene is crazy. Did she get away?"

"George is looking now."

Julia sat down beside him. He laid his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around him, watching the house burn its last. George appeared out of the smoke running toward them.

Panting, he said, "I don't think Arlene escaped. There is a body inside the back door. Apparently she couldn't get it opened in time. I saw no sign of the other girl."

The three sooty faced friends sat a while in the grass. Then they all started to talk at once.

"I'll get the carriage," piped up George.  
"Let's roll up your pant leg, William," Julia spoke.  
"Let's go home," sighed William.

Laughing at last, they did all three.

* * *

Abby couldn't believe she had escaped. The constable and the doctor had been so intent on rescuing Detective Murdoch that she had been able to run into the woods and hide. There was no sign of Arlene. Besides, Abby was angry that Arlene would seem to leave her behind. On her own for the first time in years, Abby didn't really know what to do now. She supposed she would have to go back to her pre-prison occupation as a doxie. She set out walking to the next town.

* * *

George helped get William up the stairs to their suite, then left him in the doctor's hands as he went to report to Inspector Brackenreid.

"Not quite the picnic we planned," William smiled.

"No. But we can still go skinny dipping, of a sorts."

Julia drew them a hot bath. She knelt beside the tub and tenderly washed William, paying special attention to his wrists. After shampooing his smoky hair she gently massaged his shoulder. His eyes closed, he lay back, sighing.

"Aren't you coming in too?" he asked.

She dropped her robe and stepped into the tub, reclining against his chest. He took the soft sponge she had used on him, lathered it up, and bathed her. Finally dropping the sponge, he used his hands as she moaned to his touch. They stayed until the water got too cold. Julia pulled William to his feet, helping him step out of the tub. They wrapped the two fluffy towels around each other as they dried one another.  
After they were clean and clad in nightclothes, they ordered dinner.

"I guess this our picnic," William laughed.

Finally retiring to their bed, too tired and sore to do more than snuggle this night, William curled up on his side, his head resting on Julia's bosom. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep. She too then slept, her arms entwined around him. Tomorrow night would be much more interesting.


End file.
